gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel
GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel (aka Sefer Rasiel), is the combined form(s) of the GNR-000 GN Sefer and GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. The original unit is piloted by Grave Violento and Hixar Fermi, but its design was later replicated by the Innovators and piloted by a clone of Hixar Fermi and Grave Violento. Technology & Combat Characteristics Sefer Rasiel is the combined form of GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel and GNR-000 GN Sefer(s), the predecessor unit to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. Sefer Rasiel is a experimental Gundam that CB engineers tested to perfect add-on peripheral equipment in mid-battle while also perfecting the applications of GN Bit technology. The developed technology from the unit would prove to be one of the most relevant in future applications of MS combat. Gundam Rasiel is composed of five different forms. Each of the five forms is meant to enhance the combat capabilities of Sefer Rasiel in speed, defense, and firepower. The pilot only needs to specify which form is best suited for the combat situation(s) and the GN Sefer pilots will deliver and combine with Rasiel to maintain its superiority in MS combat. However, Gundam Rasiel is not without its weaknesses. In between delivery and forming Sefer Rasiel, Gundam Rasiel can be at a tactical disadvantage should the enemy destroy the GN Sefers before reaching to Rasiel; the docking sequence can't be compromised. Depending how the GN Proto-Bits are arranged, Sefer Rasiel can vary in enhanced performance. The Proto-Bits that are fixed on the shoulders give the Gundam increased firepower. The ones that are fixed on the feet increase its speed. Those that aren't fixed, but docked onto Sefer Rasiel act as spare guns and/or can fly off as remote attack drones; it made Sefer Rasiel strong enough to be a one-man-army combat unit. Gundam Rasiel's technology was proven invaluable in MS combat. However, due to technical issues at the time, the technology wasn't perfected in time for any of the third generation Gundams to benefit its bit technology; as a alternative, CB engineers used Sefer Rasiel's data to create GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E and GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D. Because Rasiel was a secret MS project, it had its own shadow missions separate from the shadow support team, Fereshte; it was never transferred to their team either. After discovery of the Twin Drive System and its instability issues, CB engineer Ian Vashti took inspiration from Sefer Rasiel to create GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. However, the technology wasn't benefited by just CB. Its data was stolen by Innovators and was used to develop the GN Fangs for GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei and GNMA-XCVII Alvatore. Innovators would continue to mis-use the technology for their own benefit to develop the GNZ series and CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam most notably. The ESF would later acquire the technology to complete GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza, making Sefer Rasiel's technology one of the most influential in MS combat applications. 5 Forms of Sefer Rasiel *Sefer Rasiel Form 1: : Gundam Rasiel combines with one GN Sefer. The Core Block of the GN Sefer separates from the GN Pod (the cockpit section) to be attached to Rasiel's GN Drive; they combine to form Sefer Rasiel (aka Angel's Book). The pair of GN Proto-Bits are still attached to the Core Block; the Proto-Bits are aligned right behind Rasiel's shoulders, acting as a fixed pair of particle beam guns. *Sefer Rasiel Form 2: : Similar to Form 1, an additional pair of GN Proto-Bits are docked into Rasiel's feet modules. The addition increases Rasiel's speed, but unclear if the Proto-Bits attached to the feet can fire particle beams in this configuration. *Sefer Rasiel Form 3: : Deriving from Form 2, the Core Block separates from the GN Drive and swivel upwards to make space to dock another pair of GN Proto-Bits to fight over the shoulders of Rasiel as fixed particle shoulder beam weapons. *Sefer Rasiel Form 4: : In this form, six GN Proto-Bits attach to the Core Block and inter-connected with each other to create a angelic-like form. Form 4 isn't limited to six Proto-Bits, it can utilize its full compliment, 10 GN Proto-Bits, for combat. *Sefer Rasiel Form 5: : The 5th is the most powerful general-purpose form. Combines with four GN Sefer. Also, the 5th form shows there are similarities between 00 and Rasiel. One of them is the shoulder thruster system and they also have support machines which they are capable of combining with.This is the last form of Sefer Rasiel. Image:Gn-xxx+gnr-000.jpg|GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 1 Image:Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form2.jpg|GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 2 Image:Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form3.jpg|GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 3 Image:Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form4.jpg|GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 4 Image:Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form5.jpg|GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 5 Armaments ;*GN Proto Bits :The GN Proto-Bits attached to Sefer Rasiel enhances its combat capabilities; its core function is to provide combat relief as flight-capable remote attack drones. ;*GN Beam Rifle ;*GN Beam Saber System Features ;*Trans-Am System :Trans-Am was a locked ability during its use. Rasiel utilizes the GN Drive of GN-000 0 Gundam, after the events of AD 2307 (Aeolia's death), Trans-Am was unlocked; Rasiel never had the chance to fully utilize the drive after it was transferred to GN-0000 00 Gundam. ;*Bit Control System Variants ;*GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel History File No.14 Sefer Rasiel Grave, piloting Gundam Rasiel, and Hixar, piloting GN Sefer, head to battle First Lieutenant Delphine Bedelia and Second Lieutenant Leonard Fiennes in the Tieren Taozi prototype, also called "Tieren Kyitwo". They head towards Rasiel who was caught in a trap. Grave was the one who fell into the trap of the new information about super soldier E-057, but he felt no need to hurry. The GN Sefer that Hixar was piloting was coming, and he knew the height of the ability of the Sefer Rasiel that was united. File No.15 Sefer Rasiel 2 Grave, who is just ahead of the Realdo force, expanded the GN Stealth, and everyone (enemies) who started to move towards him halted. Hixar sorties, leading a troop with a total of 3 GN Sefers. With a part of the GN Sefer that was separately installed, Grave tackles the Tieren using the Sefer Rasiel, however, his companions were shot one by one. Hixar's pod is also shot, and it crashes. Grave was ready for close combat battle, but by this point, 5 GN Sefers led by Meister 874 materialized, and they united one after the other at the core block at the back of Rasiel. Having 5 bits at the left and right side, Sefer Rasiel, signifying the "Angel's Book" fourth form is its natural appearance. Grave cornered the Tieren Kyitwo, but because he didn't notice the battle continuation time limit, he let the Tieren go. Regarding the reinforcements of the Realdo force that had stopped their contact, the Gundam-related battle traces needed to be concealed. File No.16 AEU Assault The Helion force that was destroyed by Grave, and the mercenary force that saw the Orbital Elevator case have mobilized. A lot of arms, including the Agrissa, are borrowed from AEU at the suggestion of the mercenary troop's boss. Initially, news came out that it was constructed to trap HRL's new model "Tieren Kyi-two". When again and again the Helion machines were shot down, those who remained retreated. Grave received a light-wave communication from the Agrissa that remained, and it asked, "Why, don't you want to know how I know about your team's existence?" At this question, Grave hesitated to attack. The enemy opened his cockpit, with both of his arms raised as a sign of surrender. The Rasiel landed in front of the Agrissa, but when the machine was near, suddenly the Agrissa covered the Rasiel in a plasma shield that was expanded. At the enemy's hands was a remote-control for his Agrissa. It was a simple trap. The Gundam could withstand this kind of attack received, but Grave himself was different. A human, who is made of moisture and protein, undergoes chemical change if exposed to a large electric shock for a long time. This meant that his vital signs would stop. However, even if Grave was in pain, his head was clear as water. A person who is a meister, when receiving any sort attack, is born to fight by using a Gundam, even if all consciousness is blown off. A particle beam is fired from the Rasiel, and the Agrissa is silenced. File No.18 Gundam Virtue In order to test Virtue, a mock-battle was setup with Rasiel. This time, Virtue is armed with mainly physical-attack-based weapons––”Physical” type. The fight between the GN Field-using Virtue and it’s opponent Rasiel is a close match. Hixar plunged into the line of Virtue’s beam, while Grave waited for the moment the Rasiel's bits to use up their particles and returned fire, making the condenser run wild, in an attempt to scatter the beam’s particles. He had to stop the mock-battle because of Hixar getting injured. File No.22 Betrayer In a certain desert, Grave fights with a Tieren Kyitwo. Grave, who is a combat-type Innovade, destroys the drive of the Tieren Kyitwo just a second after the Raziel begins to move, and ends the combat. The unit has not been used since then because of the death of Grave. File No.25 Friend In outer space, Gundam Meister 874, piloting the new GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, comes under attack from two GN Cannons and a mysterious white Gundam. Grave, being a combat Innovade, is revived by Dr. Moreno and Ian Vashti. He is given only 30 minutes to live and he takes the form 2 of Sefer Raisel (powered by a GN condenser) to help Gundam Meister 874. Grave/Raisel attacks Beside/1 Gundam. Though Beside attempts to override his data into Grave's mind, this fails as the latter's record was erased from Veda. Sefer Raiser was damaged and eventually ran out of particles as Grave died. Picture Gallery Gundam 00P Gundam Sefer Rasiel.jpg|Gundam 00P - GN-XXX + GNR-000 - Sefer Rasiel GN Sefer 00P.jpg|Gundam 00P - Gundam Rasiel + GN Sefer w/ more GN Sefers Image:GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 4 Assault.jpg|Gundam 00P - GN-XXX+GNR-000 - Sefer Rasiel - Form 4 Sefer Rasiel Form 5 Lineart.jpg|GN-XXX + GNR-000 - Sefer Rasiel - Form 5 - Lineart Notes & Trivia *Sefer is Hebrew for "book". *Rasiel is named after the archangel Raziel (רזיאל, Secrets of God), who is an archangel within the teachings of Jewish mysticism (the Kabbalah of Judaism). He is known as the "Keeper of Secrets" and the "Angel of Mysteries.", and is associated with the Sephira Chokmah (the second of ten) in Olam Briah, one of the Four Worlds of Kabbalistic theory. *Sefer Rasiel is named after Sefer Raziel HaMalakh. Sefer Raziel HaMalakh, (Hebrew, ספר רזיאל המלאך) Book of Raziel the Angel, is a medieval Kabbalistic grimoire, primarily written in Hebrew and Aramaic, but surviving also in Latin translation, as Liber Razielis Archangeli, in a 13th century manuscript produced under Alfonso X. Articles & References Gundam 00P Second Season Sefer Rasiel.jpg|Gundam 00P Second Season - GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel w/ Tieren Kyitwo Gundam 00P Second Season Sefer Rasiel2.jpg|Gundam 00P - GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel w/ GN Sefer Gundam 00P Second Season Artemie Sefer Rasiel.jpg|Gundam 00P Second Season - GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel w/ GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie Gundam 00P Second Season Sefer Rasiel3.jpg|Gundam 00P Second Season - GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel - Development Report - Form 5 Sefer Rasiel LOL.jpg|Gundam 00P - GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel - Lineart/Design Sefer Rasiel LOL1.jpg|Gundam 00P - GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel - Design GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel - Form3SeferAttach.jpg|Gundam 00P Second Season - GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel - Form 3 / Gn Sefer Attachment Sefer Rasiel Gundam Rasiel1.jpg|FG 1/144 - GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel External Links *GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 1 on MAHQ.net *GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 2 on MAHQ.net *GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 3 on MAHQ.net *GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 4 on MAHQ.net *GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 5 on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile suits Category:Anno Domini